


Safe and Ignorant

by JJBEE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Dark, F/M, Heavy Use of Sedatives, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE
Summary: You are trapped in your house at the behest of a twisted doctor who has found you through the dark web.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. I.

" _Wake up,_ [ _Y/N_ ]. _The properties of the sedative should be wearing off on you now at the very least, so I do know that you can hear me._ " You could hear a voice speaking to you before you even opened your eyes. The voice sounded soft, friendly, approachable - all the redeeming qualities one might've had, had they not drugged you and taken you out of your home. " _I hope that the sedative didn't mess with your fatigue, and hopefully the tachycardia you are suffering from calms down. I couldn't procure a sedative that **wouldn't** make your heart-rate go up, unfortunately. Your files in your cabinets said that you had Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. . . unfortunately, I didn't know about this until **after** I sedated you. Do not hesitate to let me know if there's something wrong, I don't want to hurt you, after all. _" Your eyes slowly brought themselves to open themselves up, colored optics staring across from yourself to see a man standing there, hands behind his back placed ominously at the foot of the bed. 

The detail made you take a glance at the world surrounding you. The room was dark, though luminous rays danced across the room with the aid of a singular lamp, beautiful in stature with a nice, tanned lampshade to shelter the room from any harsher rays, this way being the only way you could've seen the man at the foot of the bed. You lied in a comfortable bed, but uncomfortably numb from the neck down with a burning sensation located in the side of it. You could imagine the only way you got here: in your moments of weakness, you must've accidentally left the door unlocked, and this man must've snuck in. " _W-where am I?_ " You ask in a soft, strained tone.

" _'Where are you'? Well, you are still in your home [Y/N], so there's no need to fret. But, I would like to inform you of your current situation - and my, it is a very unfortunate situation to be in._ " He frowned at you, you blinking in response to what he said. After a pause by the man, you were prompted to speak. " _Go on..._ "

" _Do you know about the people who have been watching you? They're everywhere, unfortunately. More specifically there is a man out there, possibly lurking around your home at night and watching you go about with your daily life... and he knows, he knows that you have Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, that's why he wants you. He plans on harvesting your organs and selling them to the black market._ " The man explained. Your eyes went wide with surprise. Why that was such a ludicrous statement that you almost believe it. He had no proof of such a thing! How..? You were at a complete loss for words.

" _I was the buyer of course._ " The man said it with such enthusiasm that it nearly made you cringe with disgust - but now, you were worried, worried that you were staring in the face of your very grave. 

" _W-what did you want to do with my organs?_ " You asked quietly. There seemed to be a pause coming from the man with a simple, humble smirk on his face, before bleeding into a full-fledged and charming smile. " _Let's not talk about that - I'm past it now. Unfortunately, I will not be harvesting your organs. Do you want to know why?_ "

" _. . . why?_ "

" _Because I'm interested in you now, you silly girl!_ " The man chimed so happily as he leaned to sit down on the bed by your feet, patting your covered legs as if giving some assurance, " _you have proven to be more interesting than merely being a test subject! Rejoice in this fact, you will continue to live another day - **as my pet.**_ "

The spoken words put you into an intermittent silence, as you were unsure of what to say. Horrified, even, but you were in no state to provoke a reaction that would cause the man to snap at you. You tried to stay back, for the most part, the distance between you needed to be created in order for you to feel safer. But truthfully, there was no way you could feel safe in this situation. You were staring in the face of a stalker who walked themselves right into your house, knew your name and your illness. “ _P-please get out of my house,_ “ you say in a weak tone, hoping that it would actually somehow convince this scary man before you to actually leave your home. 

Instead, you garnered the exact opposite of a reaction—he laughed at you and laughed as if he was dying of happiness and amusement, before shaking his head and responding with a serious, “ _No_. “ before sighing softly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his eyes with it. “ _That was a funny joke, [Y/N]! You know how to crack them on a whim!_ “

But you weren’t laughing at all. In fact, you were so scared that you could die here that you could feel tears rolling down your face while he was laughing. And when he was done, you only cringed at his words. “ _I-I’m going to call the p-police._ “ you say in a quieter voice. “ _P-please leave my home. . ._ “

You visibly cringed again when you saw that the man stood off the bed, and he walked over to your side on the bed. He stood high above you, prompting you to squeamishly turn away from him and bury yourself into the covers of the bed, pulling them up high over yourself. You could feel your heart threatening to beat out of your chest and spill out onto the floor without any issue, only being barred by a steely rib cage. All you could ask yourself was why, why was this happening to you. What did you do to deserve this? Was it the neighborhood you were in?

” _Aw, [Y/N]. Don’t be like that, sweetheart! I’m not intending on hurting you. Of course, I had to hurt you in order for you to remain calm—or that was what I initially believed until I read over your files while you were unconscious. But, I concur, I didn’t and don’t want to hurt you._ “ the man didn’t bother to pull the covers away from your body, deducing that he’d allow you to have your fear for now. “ _The real fear are the people outside who lurk around your home, waiting for the right moment to strike. To be honest, I’m surprised that they haven’t done it yet—it was so easy for me to just walk in here! Anyone can just walk right through tha—_ “ 

“ _Please stop,_ “ you are quick to tell him. You squeeze your eyes shut, you don’t want to deal with this any longer. As much as you wanted to lash out at this man in the hopes that it would somehow get him to back off and get out of your home, it felt like nothing would work. “ _Please, just leave. I can hold off on my own. I don’t even know what you’re talking about, so please—_ “

You were cut off by the sudden feeling of the blanket you protected yourself with being thrown off of your body. You shrieked at the feeling of his hand snaking around your neck and squeezing it taut on the carotid arteries. You could feel yourself struggling to breathe almost immediately, gripping at this man’s hands to desperately peel them off of you. But, he wouldn’t give up, instead, the more you struggled, the more he squeezed. “ _I think you’re missing the point, [Y/N]. This isn’t some sort of a parley, sweetheart. This is real life, and this is real time—everything that’s happening to you right now is actually happening to you, and everything I’m saying to you is a fact. This is not a dream, sweetheart, it’s far from it. This will be your new life, so I suggest you get used to it—and if your condition is anything to go by, you don’t have much longer before you ultimately collapse from my asphyxiation, so I suggest you agree with me promptly so that I do not get angry._ “

You would nod your head in a yes motion, anything to get this hand from around your throat. Once he received your (unwilling) confirmation on the subject he was fine with releasing you from his constricting grip.

You gasped out for air, your body shooting up as you let out frustrated pants. You looked around in the room for something you could possibly drink to ease the lack of air tickling your throat, prompting you to cough as you did so. The man before you seemed to pick up on your visual cues and nodded his head. “ _I’ll go get some water for you. Don’t be naughty~ I expect to see you in this bed when I come back, do you understand?_ “ he asked you without fear, it seemed. You could hear the confidence in his voice. He truly didn’t intend on letting you escape from your own home. . . but you needed to get away from this man.

You give him the nod he was looking for. “ _Good!_ “ he was excited to see that you were in compliance. “ _I’ll be right back, then. I’ll get you some water since I would prefer you didn’t drink soda._ “

You watch as the man disappears out of the room, leaving you much to your own devices for a small amount of time, but already you were thinking about picking yourself up and finding a way out of here. First, you looked at your surroundings. Your windows were still the same as they were before, curtains pulled down with the sun-blocking shades over them, and your door was slightly cracked as a reminder. . . that’s right, he wouldn’t be able to get into your room if you locked the door. Then you could hopefully try and call for help while fending for yourself... the home phone seemed to be untouched to say the very least, so it was worth the try.

It was a struggle to get out of bed. Whatever he sedated you with was surely taking a toll on your body, but it was a toll that you needed to fight through if you wanted to survive this very night. You gripped onto the bedpost as you lifted yourself out of bed, slowly bringing yourself to your feet. You walked over sluggishly to the door and closed it, keeping your hand on the knob and twisting the lock on it to permanently lock the door. You took a few steps back as you stared at the door. . . thinking to yourself, wow, I really just did that.

But you didn’t have time to lose.

You hurried to reach your home phone, pulling it off the receiver and dialing the 911 number. You put the phone up to your ear and glanced at the door worriedly while you waited with baited breath for the emergency operator to pick up the phone. You heard the footsteps approaching your bedroom door underneath the sound of the ringer, prompting you to slowly back away from the door and further into the corner of your room, hoping that you would receive some solace from being in the corner like this.

” _Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?_ “

Oh, you were so glad! ” _Yes, I_ — “ your words were cut off by the sound of your second home phone being picked up off of its receiver and being intercepted by heavy crinkling noises. How you had forgotten about your second home phone... and you were only thinking in the heat of the moment, which was a sign of weakness.

Out of frustration, you slam the phone down on the receiver, forcing the phone to ultimately hang up on the operator. You put your face in your hands as you pace about in the room, your eyes staring to the ground. Yes, it was most likely the smart thing to carry weapons on you or at least have them in your bedroom, especially considering that you were in a neighborhood of all places, but you didn’t expect anything like this to ever happen to you. But, the panic was beginning to set in—you could feel your heart threatening to beat out of your chest again almost at irregular intervals, and you felt lightheaded from your previous encounter. You couldn’t feel any worse than this, but somehow, life had a way.

The sudden sound of hands slamming against the door shook you to your core, making you scream and sob out. “ _Leave me alone!_ “ you scream at him, hoping, just hoping that things will eventually settle themselves and go away.

” _[Y/N], I’m gonna ask you to open this door, very calmly, okay? And I’m going to ask you for a total of three times. So, on the third ask, if you haven’t opened the door, then I’m going to have to resort to being mean, and I really don’t want to do that, okay? So please. Open the door, [Y/N]._ “ he sounded so calm, so scary. It frightened you more than the words he was saying... you didn’t want to give into them, but you also didn’t want him to be anywhere near you any longer. Maybe you could call the police again? It could’ve been a coincidence that he was near the other house phone... but it seemed like such a risky move. The phones were connected to each other, so there was no way you were going to be able to call the police without him intercepting you.

” _Open. The door. [Y/N], **please**._ “

It was more ominous than the last time, which certainly sent a chill down your spine. You warily approached the door, each second feeling like a ticking time bomb. You had every right to be afraid right now, even if his intentions were good—he was still an intruder in your home, ready to hurt you at any moment now. But, your hand touched the door. A vehement force was applied on it on the other end, you squeaking as you unlocked the door and skittishly ran over to your bed. The man entered the room and glanced over at you, taking in your appearance. The first thing you noticed was the other house phone in his hand currently, which meant any chance of being able to call the police flew out of the window. And you... well, you were too weak to even attempt to do what you’d see in movies such as jump out of the window or fight off your assailant. You were essentially cornered at the moment and left to face him face-to-face.

” _I was going to be nice to you, you know. Considering everything we have already gone through together, my sympathies were the least I could offer._ “ he pouted at you. “ _Considering the trouble you just put me through, I really should just restrain you to the bed. But, I’m a nice guy. So, we’ll put this event past us and I’ll try not to hold it against you, but keep in mind, you only have three offenses before you get the leash._ “

” _Th...the leash?_ “ did you even want to know?

” _Did you think I would let you wander around if you’ve been a bad girl? Of course not, oh goodness me I’d rather walk into a stack of needles before I’d ever let you walk free. I’m being nice by allowing you to walk around as-is, but what you just pulled cannot happen again. You see, [Y/N],_ “ he stepped away from the door and closed it behind him, walking over to the bed before you, “ _I only want what’s best for you._ “

He was absolutely psychopathic. He was completely off of his rocker, and that was all hidden by this calm and collected demeanor he carried about. It sickened you, it frightened you. How could his intentions be good? You couldn’t even wrap your head around the idea that this very man before you was attempting to shield you from some evil that was greater than him—and he wanted to buy from whoever was going to sell him your organs, so it was a stretch to say that you felt comfortable around him. But you said nothing, and you stared at him warily. Already giving him the look of defeat. You were tired again, already having exerted yourself much more than what was necessary today. On top of being tired from the sedative, you had just woken up from a state of unconsciousness and your anxiety was sending your fatigue through the roof. There was no fighting because you _couldn’t_ fight.

” _What do you want from me?_ “ you ask in a weak voice.

” _It’s not about what I want from you, silly. It’s about what I **see** in you. I see the perfect woman, the finest specimen. . . One who needs extra love and attention, who has been neglected all these years by a society that has been far too blind to see the beauty of you. But I see everything. . . laid out before me is one of the finest women I have seen in my entire life._ “

You grimace. You can feel your stomach doing somersaults in your body. “ _No..._ “ you couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

” _and when I found out that my customers were giving me the organs of someone far too delectable to eat for someone whose standard tastes would destroy the quality of such a meal, I couldn’t possibly even think about letting such a life slip through the crevices of the Dark Web. I took it upon myself to protect you and have you to myself—and look where we are now, right where I want to be, in your home. Oh! I neglected to introduce myself, I'm so sorry,_ “ he walked over to the bed and sat down on it, turning his head to look at you with those sharp green eyes of his, “ _my name is Hermes. A strange name to have, I know._ “

” _I didn’t care to know your name._ “ you said quietly as you glanced to the floor, increasing the distance between the two of you much further. “ _I would like for you to leave now. I’m done with the sick jokes... I just want to go back to regular and pretend that this never happened..._ “

” _Oh, but darling I assure you that everything that’s going on right now is very much real. Perhaps your fatigue is dulling your senses, maybe you should get some sleep, even if I am being a bit hopeful by saying that it would do anything at all to boost your current state._ “

He grabbed you by the hair, suddenly, causing you to scream with shock. He lifted his free hand up to your face to show you what he had in said free hand, a syringe with a yellowish-white tinge to the liquid. “ _In this syringe is a large dose of Midazolam, which has tranquilizer properties in it, such as a muscle relaxer. One injection with this syringe could put you into a coma. This is a very hard drug to come by, do you understand me? It’s a very expensive drug on top of that. I don’t want to have to waste it on you because you aren’t being a good girl, [Y/N]. Will you force me to waste it by refusing to comply?_ “

No. If it was a sedative, then it was anesthesia. Anesthesia was powerful when it was used on someone with fatigue, so you knew that this man wasn't joking about using it on you. You hadn't recovered from the first dose of whatever it was that he gave you, so you knew better than to tread waters that couldn't be treaded. " _No. . . I will go to sleep. . . please, just **please** don't hurt me... _"

But how would you go to sleep? How could you go to sleep, knowing that there was a stranger in your house and would be for an unknown amount of time? You would never find out the answer, or maybe, you didn't want to know the answer. Hopefully, this was all truly was just a bad dream, and Hermes wasn't a real person. You were just sleeping and having a bad dream, is all. Time to wake up now, you supposed.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Hermes clap and fold his hands down onto his lap, before standing. " _Well, I shall take my leave then and let you sleep. I'll be taking the house key with me._ " He held the key up before your very eyes. You opened your mouth to interject, but the man spoke over you again to say something else. " _This is non-negotiable. I'll be stopping by your house every night to check up on and spend time with you, it's necessary that I stay around in the event that your pursuers attempt to break in. Does that sound fine, [Y/N]?_ "

Not at all. You stared at him in silence.

" _Good! I'll see you tomorrow after I get off of work. Be a dear and take care of yourself, mmkay?_ " he purred at you, making you turn your head away from him. These simple acts of defiance would eventually come to annoy him, it just needed time. You were then left alone by the man, hearing the door close and peering over to see that the door was then closed, solidifying the idea that you were alone right now.

You stay still for a few moments, waiting and hoping that Hermes actually _is_ gone before standing from your bed, slowly but surely. You bring yourself to walk over to the receiver in your bedroom, and you hesitantly wait for another moment or two before bringing the phone off of the receiver, dialing 911, and bringing the home phone up to your ear.

However, mid-dial the sounds of the dialing were abruptly cut off. The other phone. . .he was still in the house then, and you didn't know for how long he would be in here before you were free to leave. But, there was one thing you _did_ know, and that was the fact that he wasn't going to let you have the justice of calling the police. Tired, and defeated, you decided that it was best to simply call it a night and return to bed.

The sweet embrace of your bed flooded your exhausted body in its arms, allowing you to close your eyes and surrender to a night of sleep.


	2. 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐑

Waking up was a struggle for you. Normally, it wouldn't be, setting aside your present illness. . . but this time around you were aware of something horrible awaiting you, and you wanted to avoid it at any cost with the idea of sleeping the day away. But it was the night that you needed to worry about, no? You didn't have to worry about. . . what was his name, Hermes, showing up to your home during the day, meaning that the daytime was the best time to do what you needed to do, no? And the only thing that was on your mind right now that was worth doing today was getting to the police about what just happened to you. It was the absolute _highest_ priority, meaning that the weakness of your joints, the pain you felt in them with sudden movements, wouldn't be enough to deter you from getting out of this bed. However, hygiene came first, and you already knew that Hermes unplugged all of the house phones, so you couldn't call the police.

_But what about my phone?_ You had completely forgotten that the item even existed really. It was safe to assume that Hermes took that too, but you wouldn't be so quick to assume that. Look over the house, _then_ perform basic hygiene, _then_ go about with your day, that was the new agenda. 

The first place you checked was your bed. You felt in between the headboard and the wall at a slow pace as to not tire yourself, under all of the pillows, around the bed and places in your bedroom that would be obvious like the nightstand and the TV stand where all your clothing was. But, unfortunately, there was no sight of your phone. " _Maybe I can call- oh, wait, no._ " You murmured to yourself out of annoyance. Sometime during the day, you needed to plug the house phones back up. . . so much needed to be done today, the realization was a bit overwhelming to think about. Best not to tire yourself out though, maybe some food would help you think, as much as you wanted to go ahead and rush off to the police station. Eating food was now added to the top of your list as your number one priority, followed by hygiene, THEN you could resume looking at your phone. You removed yourself from the bed that you sat on currently and brought yourself to the TV stand, where you pulled out something normal to wear - a blouse and some leggings with some flats or something, enough to allow you to walk around freely. You folded this all and stepped out of your bedroom, walking over to your bathroom and putting the folded clothing on the kitchen counter. You stepped out of the room now that your business in there was done, for now, preferring to walk around in your PJs rather than be fully dressed in your home.

You approached the kitchen. The first thing you noticed was a white piece of paper attached to your fridge, which made you curious. You walked over to the cupboards present beside the fridge and grabbed yourself a glass, taking a few steps over and connected the glass with the water and ice dispenser, reading over the note that was left behind for you.

' _Dearest [Y/N], good morning, and hello! First, I addressed your caffeine problem and I replaced all of your soda with water-bottles. Second, I prepared something for you to eat in the fridge, and trust me, it's NOT poisoned. Third, I don't exactly know the extent of your illness so I went ahead with laying out some medications recently prescribed to you. Don't let me see you walk outside, darling~! Love you! Hermes_ '

Just seeing this letter sent chills down your spine, filling you with anxiety that you felt similar to last night. Those words. . . there was **no way** that he didn't put cameras outside of your house. He was going to be monitoring your every move somehow. . . the thought, it was so scary. You were unsure of what to think of it.

You let out a soft breath as you attempted to stabilize your breathing, you were easily giving yourself a light-headed induced headache and you wanted to go without these feelings. A pit formed in your stomach, a strong feeling of nausea washed over you that made you almost drop your glass, prompting you to now put the now filled glass aside on the kitchen counter and opened up the inside of your fridge, taking out the wrapped plate of food and pulling the aluminum foil that covered the plate aside. A chicken salad. . . well, that was nice of him. It was certainly better than eating cereal.

You glanced over at your medications laid out by Hermes. Anxiety, depression, pain medicine, and a nutritional supplement. Yeah, he pretty much nailed it on the head. You took the medications off the counter and hurried at your usual pace to go over to the couch in the living room, sitting down and placing the plate and glass down, pulling the medication bottles off of the plate, and looking at each of them. Proceeding to take one pill each out of the bottles except for the nutrient supplement, you placed the pills down near the glass of water. For once, you felt like you needed these pills, the anxiety medicine in particular.

A lot was weighing on your mind at the moment - whether it was right or not to step outside and take that risk to call the police and get Hermes arrested somehow, in some way. There was no physical proof that he was inside your home, and the only evidence that they would have, the phone call, was lost to thousands of other phone calls made to the city police. But, if you could somehow convince them that there were trespassers around your home at night. . . eerily enough, one of their presences only being to take care of you. . . then they would listen, right? If they heard the sincerity in your words, then they would know and believe you, right? Thinking about it just gave you even more anxiety so watching something on the Firestick would've been nice. Or maybe something on regular TV, like Spongebob. . . something that would take the edge off, so most likely Spongebob was the route. Turning the TV on, you flipped to the Nickelodeon channel and began to eat, as well as taking care of other basic hygiene.

Though your bath took most of your morning for therapeutic reasons, you were ready to start the day.

However, the more you approached the door of your home, the more worried you became over the idea of Hermes punishing you for leaving the house. All sorts of questions popped in your head at the same time, like, _what if he's bluffing me?_ Or, _what if there are cameras, then what will happen to me? Will he kill me?_ Or, _what if he starts following me, or even worse, what if the people that he mentioned earlier begin following me?_ Though there was no possible way for it to be proven if that _was_ true, you couldn't help but feel worried that what Hermes was saying was legitimately true. You were a shy woman. . . a shy woman with a condition that required you to take things slower if you wanted to be comfortable, so you were often alone, and you lived in your house by yourself with neighbors on either side of you. But, according to outside sources, it was super easy to break into your house, or even scope it out if Hermes's appearance was anything to go by. . .

Wow. Hermes wasn't even here and yet you still felt compelled to stay in your home. But. . . if you just mentioned the whole thing, intruders and all, maybe the police could do something about it. It wasn't as if you could find out yourself, your phone was nowhere to be seen and you would have to step outside to plug the house phones back up. You had a car that you could drive, it was parked in the driveway. . . and the only way that you would be able to find out if the police were going to do anything about it or not was to go out into the open world and find out yourself. You could find someone else's phone to use to contact the others. You stood off of the couch slowly, but there wasn't any use to moving slow when your joints already hurt this much. You shrug off the feeling and begin your trek out of the house, exuding confidence and determination. 

You clutched your car keys tightly in your hand as you walked into your garage illuminated with a single flip of the switch near the door, stepping over to your car and stopping just short of opening the door to the driver's seat. Your eyes scanned the room for any possible cameras that could be seen, but when your eyes failed to detect any, you assumed that Hermes didn't think about the possibility of you getting into your car to leave. How lucky for you.

After opening and closing the garage door, your car safely exited the garage. Your hands gripped at the steering wheel in a tight grip, your hands clammy and sweaty feeling, your head feeling somewhat light from the anxiety. In the back of your mind, you were worried that something was going to go wrong, like somewhere in your pursuit. . . something bad was going to happen. But, despite your body's wishes to turn around and retreat into your home, your mind kept egging you on by making you remember, _you won't ever find out if you sit at home._ That's right. . . you needed to leave as quickly as possible.

Leaving the driveway and getting into the street was a doozy. You could feel your heart rate increasing with the increasing distance between yourself and your home, and as you reached the stoplight, you had to force yourself to calm down. Your eyes warily look in both directions surrounding your car to scan your surroundings and make sure that no one of suspicion was around you. Everything appeared to be normal, at least that was what your 30 seconds of time told you before you were forced to move on, as the light was green now. The ride to the police station was short and swift, only ten minutes total. You pulled up into the parking lot and parked your car, turning it off and sitting in silence for a few moments while you thought to yourself.

_Was it really worth it?_ All they would do was probably send someone to look out for at least a night or two. Sometimes the police were just unreliable to begin with, but that was the police in Charlotte for you - but, with that aside you knew that this was better than nothing. Having the police acknowledge you at the very least was one step toward them possibly listen to you.

So, you step out of your car, deciding that it was worth trying. Second-guessing was always okay, especially when dealing with these kinds of situations where it required you to act alone. 

You walk up to the door and open it up, taking a step inside and walking up to the desk where a police officer sat facing his computer. A tall man, a bit on the bigger side. " _Can I help you, ma'am?_ " He addressed you. " _Uh... yeah,_ " you scratched the back of your head. You were unsure of how police stations actually worked. " _I want to. . . file a break-in?_ "

" _Alright. When did this take place, and what were you doing?_ "

" _I was in my home. I had just woken up from a nap. . . or maybe this man sedated me because the first words I remember hearing him speak to me was about recovering from possible sedation. This was around midnight last night._ " You explained to the cop. He seemed surprised by those words, but he nodded his head, and finally took the time to type out the details on the computer, not that you were bothering to read anything he was typing. " _What did this person look like, were there any other witnesses?_ "

" _Uhm. . ._ " you hummed while you tried to remember. " _Blonde hair. . . green eyes, I believe. He was a tall fellow and he appeared to be wearing doctor apparel. But no, there weren't any witnesses._ "

The cop typed in the details. " _Could you describe what happened?_ "

" _Well. I think what happened was I woke up to him in my room and I couldn't really move. He told me that there were people watching me outside of my house that wanted to kidnap me and kill me so they could sell my organs on the dark web._ " You explained to him. " _He told me that he was the person who was offering to buy my harvested organs and that he wanted to take care of me because I have a debilitating illness. While he was there he disconnected my phone lines and prevented me from calling the police._ "

The expression on his face resembled one of absolute shock. He studied your figure up and down, making you mildly uncomfortable before he cleared his throat. " _Alright ma'am,_ " he spoke, " _is there anything else you can tell us about this unknown man?_ "

" _His name is Hermes, and he plans on coming to my house every night from here on out._ " Please, please, please.

The cop couldn't help but sit there in mild disbelief before simply shaking his head and grumbling before adding in the final details necessary for the report to be filed. " _Alright then, ma'am. I'll see what I can do. Is there any way we can reach you?_ "

You gave him your number. As you shifted on your leg, you realized that they were beginning to hurt again. Unsurprising, the pain medicine they prescribed you worked only half the time. The cop was able to dismiss you without any issue, allowing you to leave out of the police station. You stepped out into the parking lot. . . the grim feeling from before crept into your body as you walked to your car. _Am I making a mistake?_ You wondered to yourself, _or is this the right thing to do?_ You weren't able to trust the validity of Hermes' claims but perhaps the police department was able to shed some light on the situation for you. A sigh left your lips as you got back into your car.

Pressure builds against your seat, a hand clamps over your mouth, the other hand clamped delicately around your throat. " _Drive,_ " the voice whispered. 

You whimpered nervously as you pulled your seatbelt back on your body, your eyes trying to look up at your mirror to see who it was that was holding you but to no avail. _This was taking place in the parking lot of the police department,_ and you couldn't scream for help. You were simply forced to do what you were going to do anyway in a more aggressive manner. You _drove_. You didn't even look behind you to tell who it was that just got into your car or how they even got into your car, you just drove back. 

Your home would come into view in about ten minutes, and yet, you were terrified of what would happen if you pulled into the driveway.

As you stopped in the driveway, things came to a standstill. You needed to open up the garage door and drive your car into it, but the only way you could do it is if you go through the front door of your house and go around to the garage to unlock it, of which you were sure the person in your car wouldn't allow you to do. So what was going to happen? 

" _Get out of the car. Don't look at me._ "

You wouldn't put up a fight, you were too weak to. Your legs were already aching and you wanted to go inside so you could rest them. Your seatbelt comes off of your body, courtesy of the aggressor in your car. You slowly open the door and allow yourself out of the car, feeling the person's hands slip off of your body. You get to the door as fast as your aching legs can carry you, unlocking it in a feverish manner and throwing the door open, throwing yourself inside and slamming the door shut. Your hands fumble to lock the door as you watch your aggressor rush up to the door to stop you, seeing none other than Hermes standing at the door, glaring at you eerily through the window. _He wasn't happy_. 

Your legs, oh, your _legs_ felt like they were about to detach themselves from your body. Your thighs burned from the running, and your head hurt from everything that was going on. But, your body felt frozen in place. You were scared of what was to happen if you left Hermes in front of the . . .

" _What!?_ " You gasped, you could hear a key unlocking your door. You grip the door handle as tightly as you can to prevent Hermes from coming inside, but he's able to overpower you with ease. You're pushed onto the floor, your body feeling crushed by it colliding against the floor. The added pain was almost enough to make you blackout, but your will powered you to sit up, or at least scramble to your knees. You don't even watch Hermes walk into the house, you're too busy trying to crawl your way to the couch. There was nothing, _nothing_ in here that could help you fight against Hermes, but you were still determined to fight him. 

" _[Y/N], sweetheart. What did I tell you last night? I told you not to leave the house - and what did you do? You left the house._ " Hermes's voice was chilling, to say the least. You _knew_ he was upset. " _. . . and not only did you leave the house, but you left the house to go to the police._ "

" _I-I had to! I don't know you, and I don't want you in my house!_ " You yelled at him, your body gently colliding with the couch. You crawled your way onto it, turning to face the intruder. He stood tall, donning all black. _That_ was the reason why you didn't see him in your car. " _I don't know what kind of sick fucking game you're trying to play with me, but I'm fucking calling it quits and I want you to get out of my house, or the police will-_ "

" _-or the police will do what?_ " Hermes questioned.

" _They'll fucking get you._ " You sneered at him. " _They'll come for your ass, and whoever the hell you were mentioning before. I mean it, now leave me alone! I told them everything!_ "

For a moment the blonde sat in silence, pondering the scope of your claim. Instead of showing fear, however, the man just laughed at you. " _You're so silly, [Y/N]._ " He smiled at you, walking over to the couch. Your first instinct was to get up and move away from him, which despite the pain you felt all over your body, that was what you were trying to do.

Hermes was quicker. He shot forward to grapple your body, pulling it into a constricting embrace as he, too, sat down on the couch. His right hand grabbed at your jaw and held it tightly, while his left hand draped itself over your body. You barely registered what was happening to you, but it was far too late, you were held in place by this man's grip. He was _hurting_ you. His grip on your jaw increased in intensity, your body was being squeezed to his side. " _Stop,_ " you whined, " _it hurts. You know it does..._ "

" _Oh, I know it does, [Y/N], that's why I'm doing it. Bad girls deserved to be punished, don't they?_ " His voice asked you in your ear, sending chills down your spine. You didn't bring yourself to answer him, it felt like a provoking more than anything. " _I have just the punishment for you._ "

His body lifting yours up with his was met with immediate struggle, you trying your hardest to wriggle out of the man's grip. He could be heard laughing through your grunts and frustration, but as you neared your own bedroom door, things became worse for you. Your strength was all used up from just kicking yourself around. At this rate, you felt fit to cry.

" _Silly, silly girl . . ._ " Hermes hummed to himself as he walked into your bedroom, closing the door behind him and throwing you on the bed, " _you know better than to go against my wishes, don't you? You've seen what I can do. I could even do it to you right now if I wanted to,_ " he retrieved something from his back pocket. When he showed it to you, it was yet another syringe. You cringed at the sight of the long needle that poked out of it. No, you didn't want that again. " _But I know you don't want that, because who would **ever** want a syringe lodged into their throat and be forcefully knocked unconscious for long periods of time? Though, I suppose I should, regardless of how distasteful it sounds. Bad girls need to be punished, after all. _"

" _N-no._ " You swallowed thickly, your eyes glaring up at his figure. You sat up from your position and slowly moved off the bed to stand your ground. " _You can't torture me like this in my own home._ "

" _I can. . . but you know I wouldn't want to darling._ " Hermes frowned. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it in a similar fashion from last night. " _I would never want to hurt you. You are a very kind, gentle, and fragile soul that needs care. I want to be able to provide that care for you, but what can I do if all you want to do is push me away, mm? I bet you're hurting right now. I didn't want to be rough with you, but you left me no choice._ "

" _H-how did you know that I left the house?_ " You asked.

" _You knew there were cameras, but you tried your luck anyway. Unfortunately, you did manage to register a complaint. I was working, but my phone went off. I had to go where I knew you would be as soon as possible._ " Hermes explained himself. " _we've got a lot on our plate tonight, darling. But, I want you to sleep now._ "

" _Why now..?_ "

" _We have a lot to do tonight._ " he hummed as he neared closer on the bed with the syringe in his hand. You were helplessly cornered in your spot, but you **needed** to do something. " _No!_ " You cried at him, picking up a pillow and throwing it as hard as you could at him, " _stay away from me!_ "

You ran in the other direction, onto the bed. You crawled to the best of your body's aching ability, but you were simply not a match against Hermes. He was the stronger individual, the healthier one. He would easily overpower you in many situations, and this one was no different. " _haaah,_ " Hermes let out a sigh as he pounced on top of your body. You yelled out in pain from your body being crushed underneath his. He injected you wherever casually, just enough to make you pass out. " _It pains me that I have to do this - this really isn't what I want our relationship to be, but you've left me no choice. I **have** to do something like this while I figure out what to do about us, and it's your fault. _"

The pain shot through your body, but instantly your body became numb after the initial injection. You could feel your body forcibly relaxing underneath him as he got off of you. You could feel his hands stroke through your hair, against your body, and you couldn't do anything to fight back.

Your world was black shortly thereafter. . .it took no time at all to begin working.


End file.
